


More Than Strange

by HiddenByFaeries



Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Frottage, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick thought he had everything figured out about Grimm world, then Harry Potter showed up and turned his world upside down...again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brontide

Brontide- the low rumbling of distant thunder

 

 

 

 

The rain was pouring heavily, thunder booming in the distance, when Harry stumbled upon Nick. The detective was bruised, bleeding from nasty bite and claw marks, and looking like death warmed over. Harry carefully helped the injured man to his feet, and brought him back to his small home a few blocks down the road. He cleaned and bandaged the older man, using only Mundane first-aid since Mundanes seemed to have bad reactions to Magical healing. He didn’t ask any questions from Nick, just stayed silent and watchful. Harry could sense that the injured man was different.    
  
Finally, Nick looked over at him, grey eyes sharp and seeming to look into Harry’s very soul. “You’re not human, are you?” he asked, voice raspy from his earlier fight against a Wesen that had been preying on young children. That man was dead now, Nick being forced to kill him in defense when the Wesen attacked him. Harry stared back, green eyes flashing with his magic. “I’m human, just different than most humans. Though, you don’t feel human or like me either.” he answered back, face giving nothing away. Thunder rumbled again, sounding closer than 30 minutes ago.   
  
Nick gave a rough chuckle, a grimace from pain twisting his handsome features. Harry gave a small smile, before handing Nick the glass of water and painkillers. “Thanks.” Harry nodded in welcome at Nick’s word. “You can stay here for the night, and I can help you to the hospital tomorrow, if your injuries get worse.” Harry told him, brows furrowed as he looked over the injured older man. “Yeah, I don’t think I’d be able to go anywhere right now,” Nick grunted out.


	2. Gymnophoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gymnophoria- the sensation that someone is mentally undressing you

Nick sprawled out on the couch, eyes closed and feeling bruised and exhausted from the last couple of weeks. No, he’d been exhausted and spread too thin for months now, ever since he found out he was a Grimm and Juliette left him after one too many fights about him keeping secrets from her. The little clapboard house they’d been living in together felt too big, too empty, after they broke up and she moved away.

Then that night two weeks ago, when he’d been forced to kill a Wesen out of self-defense. The man had been preying on young children, keeping them alive only to eat them while the poor children had still been alive and tied down. Nick still felt sick and disturbed a week later, after he and Hank had found the Wesen’s lair. The fight had been brutal, and Nick had thought he’d bleed out there on the street.

Instead, some guy found him and patched him up. He wasn’t Wesen, but he wasn’t entirely human either. He was other, and made Nick’s inner Grimm feel at peace. That was something new and interesting, and Nick wish he had pressed the other man for more; but he was injured and tired. Next day, Nick learned the man’s name, which was Harry Potter-Black and that he had just moved to Portland a month ago from England. It was odd, how relaxed Nick had felt around him.

He felt a shiver race over his entire body, goose bumps spreading across his skin and the feel of someone looking over his sprawled form and liking what they saw. Nick opened tired grey eyes, surprised and yet not, at seeing Harry lounging on a chair in front of the couch. Those piercing green eyes, seeming to look through him and nonjudgmental of what they truly saw. “Harry,” he casually said, not moving.

Green eyes met his and a gentle smile over took the other man’s youthful looks. “I see you’re looking better,” he murmured.

Nick gave a lopsided smirk, “I heal pretty quick.”

A musical laugh swept through the living room. Harry mussed up his shoulder length black hair, before his keen eyes looked Nick’s form over. Nick didn’t hide the shudder of desire, body feeling the burn of Harry’s eyes. “Well, then. I guess I can answer some questions of yours now, since you’re all healed up.”

Nick raised a brow, grey eyes sharpening into the predatory gaze of a Grimm. Harry saw the subtle change, and let some of his magic flash across his eyes, making them go from a dark green to an  _Avada Kedavra_ green.


	3. Basorexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basorexia- an overwhelming desire to kiss

Harry gave Nick an amused look, twirling the Elder Wand with fingers. For a man who could see the more gruesome of Magical Creatures, he was quite oblivious of the Magical humans. But then again, Grimms were a whole different breed of humans. Born from generations of Squibs, they used to help their Wizard counterparts when Magical Creatures went Rogue and invaded the Mundane’s side. Some married other Squibs, some married Mundane’s, some married Wizards/Witches, and then some married the very Creatures they hunted. Talk about walking a fine line.  

But Harry digressed. He pushed the thoughts away, focusing green eyes on Nick. Now this man’s heritage was intriguing. Harry could literally feel the magic flowing through his veins. Nick was very powerful, he had Squib and Magical Creature blood; that made him a very powerful and dominating Grimm. But unlike his ancestors who killed first and don’t ask questions later, Nick was a man of high morals. And that was very attractive to Harry.  

“So, what you’re telling me, is that besides the hidden Grimm creatures, there are humans who are hidden from the world as well?” Nick finally asked Harry, after over thirty minutes of stunned silence.  

Harry refocused on him, “Yes. The Magical Communities have been hidden since the Burnings, and we are well aware of the “Grimm creatures”, as you put it. Really, the creatures you can see are the descendants of Rogues or from different strains of the Creatures from the Magical World.” Harry explained, eyes flickering from Nick’s piercing grey eyes, to his lips and back. The man had some really kissable lips.  

Nick saw the desire in Harry’s green eyes, the way the younger man would occasionally lick or bite on his lower lip, making it darker and plumper. Nick swallowed back a growl, his control barely holding from want and desire. After he got more information from Harry, then he would give in and ravish the green eyed man senseless.


	4. Cataglottism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cataglottism- kissing with tongue

Two weeks passed after Harry’s last visit. Nick was too busy focusing on a new case, this time a normal one with no Wesen showing up. Nick had been tempted to go over to Harry’s house, but he refrained. He needed time to wrap his head around there being more to the world he had been thrust into six months ago when Aunt Marie died. And he had checked all the books in the trailer, words that he had glossed over or had seemed blurry, now making more sense or become sharp and in focus; after Harry’s revelation of the Magical World.  

Then he found himself outside Harry’s small clapboard house, knocking on the door. And Harry answered it, not seeming surprised at Nick’s reappearance at his door. But Nick sure as hell was surprised at the small boy on his hip, hair and eyes changing colors before settling on messy black and big grey eyes; looking a lot like Nick when he had been a baby. Harry gave him a distracted smile, “Don’t mind Teddy. He’s still learning how to control his power.” Before letting Nick into his home, and closing the door behind him.  

“You have a son?” Nick blurted out, hurt. Harry looked at him again, green eyes seeming to look straight through Nick, like usual.  

“No. Teddy’s my godson, and I just finished adopting him last year when his Grandmother died,” Harry explained softly. Setting the toddler down and letting the little boy toddle off into the living room in search of toys. “I told you last time, there was a War and Teddy’s parents died in it, but not before naming me his Godfather.”  

Nick felt like an ass, of course he remembered now. “Sorry, completely forgot that you told me,” he apologized. Harry grinned at him, a dimple flashing on his left cheek.   And that was Nick’s breaking point. He swiftly had Harry lightly pinned against the hallway wall, his larger form covering Harry’s slighter one. Harry looked up at him calmly, green eyes darkening with lust. Nick didn’t give him another second, just slanted his mouth over Harry’s and let all the pent up lust he had been feeling for over a month be unleashed.  

Tongues moved and rubbed against each other, give and take, equal. Soft moans were fed into hard, demanding mouths; hard bodies grinded against each other. Harry wrapped his arms around Nick’s shoulders, a leg hooked over his hip. A noise came from the living room, the sound of a toy being thrown, pulled them away from each other. Lips swollen, wet, and red from the fierce kissing, both of them gasping for breath.  

“I should check on Teddy,” Harry rasped breathlessly, voice full of lust and desire. Nick nodded silently, trying to wrangle in his control. He stepped back, letting the slighter man pass him. “Oh, and Nick? I hope we can continue that at a later time.”


	5. Petrichor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petrichor- the smell of dry rain on the ground

It was the smell of dried rain on damp leaves, electric storms, and honey mixed in with the scent of gun smoke, leather, and musk that caused Eddie Monroe to look up from the clock he was working on and leave his work to open the door to see Nick, the Grimm who didn’t act like a Grimm, and some strange younger man who didn’t look past his late teens. Monroe gave Nick a confused look, asking silently what was going on, when the younger man stepped closer to Monroe with all-seeing green eyes.  

“Hmm, so that’s what the Werewolf strand mutated into. Blutbad, that’s what you’re called now, yes?” the younger man spoke lightly. Monroe reared back in surprised, eyes flashing red for a millisecond in fear. Nick gave a huff in exaggeration, before ushering the two into Monroe’s house, closing the door behind him.  

“Harry, you can’t just blurt stuff like that out.” Nick reprimanded his… boyfriend? lover? what ever Harry was.  

Harry rolled his eyes at him, before settling down on the couch next to him. Monroe sat in his work chair, facing the two. “What the hell, Nick? What’s going on, man?”  

Nick sighed, giving Harry a look, before speaking. “Well, it all started about two months ago. I was badly injured from a fight I had with a Wesen, and was thinking I was gonna die from blood loss and from the rain; when Harry showed up and helped me out. I could tell that there was something different about him, not quite Grimm related, but along those lines. A few weeks later, we met up again and Harry answered my question-“  

“I’m a Wizard,” Harry interrupted, twirling his wand between his fingers. Nick gave him a small glare, his inner Grimm flashing across his grey eyes, but that was all forgotten when Monroe gave a sharp intake. Green and grey eyes looked back at the Blutbad, who seemed to be looking very wide-eyed.   

“A Wizard?! My great grandpa used to rant about them in when he got really drunk, I thought you guys were extinct or something, with the way great grandpa would rant.” Monroe exclaimed, breathless with excitement.   

Harry looked amused, “No, we’re not extinct. Just very well hidden from the rest of the world.”


	6. Lygerastia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lygerastia - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out.

Nick was barely able to get a grunt out before Harry tackled him to the bed. He didn’t know why Harry became horny only once the lights were out, but it made for some very interesting sex. Thankfully, they had the curtains open and it was a full moon, so Nick was able to see what was going on.   

Clothes were torn off bodies, and then skin met skin. Harry straddled his hips, slowly rolling his hips and ass against Nick. Eyes rolling slightly, it’d been a three weeks since they were last able to do more than kiss, Nick groaned and thrust his hips up. Hard, wet cocks rubbed against each other causing both men to release moans.   

Grabbing a hold of Harry’s thighs, Nick swiftly rolled them over so that he was leaning over his lover. Legs spread, one hooked over his hips, eyes a darker green; Harry looked like sin. Cocks rubbed again, and Harry lost that one last shred of control and let Nick take over. Growling, Nick swooped down and started a rough assault against Harry’s mouth.   

Tongues dueled, teeth nipped at bottom lips, Nick’s hint of scruff scraped against Harry’s chin and lips. Pulling away, gasping for breath, Nick started a wet trail of kisses down Harry’s body. Playing with his nipples, the indention of his belly button, the sharp slope of his hips, the soft V where his thighs met his pelvis. All were covered with red bite marks.   

Sharp pulls on his hair, made Nick look up. Harry was glaring down at him, “ _Fuck me_ .” he demanded, pulling again at Nick’s hair. Surging up, taking a biting kiss, Nick resettled between Harry’s spread legs. He shuddered at the tingling feel of his lover’s magic washing over them, before he slowly pushed into his magically prepared lover.   

A harsh groan escaped Nick, echoed by Harry’s pleased sigh. Then the world became nothing but skin slapping against skin, growls and moans, “moremore _moremore_! FUCK ME,  _DAMMIT!_ " _,_ nails digging into his back, his own fingers leaving bruises on pale thighs and hips. Then they were cumming, Harry screaming his name and the tight constriction and thrusting through his orgasm into Harry. Slowly, Nick came back to himself, laying on his back with Harry draped over him; cleaned and light fingers tracing over his abs. Pulling Harry closer, Nick settled in and slowly fell asleep, the last thing he heard was Harry humming softly to himself.


	7. Meeting Nick's Stray Teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry meets Nick's strays

The first time Roddy Geiger met Harry, the Reinegen had called Nick in desperation not wanting to go to a foster home; since his dad had been put in jail for one too many bar fights and actually killing someone on accident during the fight. Nick had been there as fast as he was able to, and if only a few words, had Roddy in his car and they were driving to Nick's house. It was with trepidation and relief that Roddy walked into Nick's nice clapboard house, and found himself face to face with a man that was not Wesen or Grimm. But he felt like both.

The man was on the shorter side of average height, with wild black hair and arresting, all seeing bright green eyes. He felt like a predator, yet he wasn't. And Roddy couldn't help his lost of control and flinching. The man, he noticed, but didn't do anything but smile at Roddy.

"So, this one of your stray teens that you mentioned? The Reinegen violinist prodigy?" he asked Nick, a British accent making his voice lilt.

"Yeah. This is Roddy Geiger. Roddy, this is my lover Harry Potter. He's... well, he's a Wizard." Nick introduced him, and that was how Roddy spent his time at Nick's. Getting to know Harry and his son, Teddy (who was a Werewolf, not a Blutbad; apparently there _was_ a difference); learning about the Wizarding world and really, he didn't mind it at all.

 

~~~~~

 

When Barry Rabe met Harry, it was during one of Nick's "group get together" things. It was weird, but Barry went since his dad was making him. It was in the middle of the group thing, when Harry walked in. He wasn't much to look at; slender, short, looked a bit spaced out. But something about him made Barry's inner bear freak out and want to hide behind something.

The poor Jägerbar had growled at Harry, not knowing why. And Harry, he'd just had this understanding look in his too bright green eyes.

"You can sense it, can't you Barry? Sense what exactly I am, and just how far up the food chain I am." Harry had commented, not seeming fazed by Barry's hostility.

And he was right. Barry  _knew_ , knew that Harry was a Wizard. He could feel that power rolling off him, and he was afraid. His mom used to tell him stories about Wizards and Witches, what they did to Wesen who got on the wrong side of their wands. And apparently, that Reinegen kid knew and Nick knew. But they weren't scared.

Harry just gave him a soft smile, "I'm not like those Wizards from your stories."

And Barry believed him, but he was still scared shitless.

 

~~~~~

 

Harry met Hanson and Gracie when he was out picking up groceries and saw Gracie selling her puka necklaces. He was intrigued, sensing that they were Squibs and they had enough magic for small abilities. He bought a necklace, feeling the tiny bit of protection that had been weaved into it.

And it was with a grin, later that week, that he dragged Nick out to find them. No Magical children, Squib or not, should be living on the streets. And to find out that Nick knew them, had saved them and more teens like them, that made Harry even more sure. And well, yes it took many weeks to wear both of them down; Harry knew that in the end, adopting them would be well worth it.

And seeing the awe and quiet disbelief/amazement in their faces when he told them about their heritage and told them that he could help them gain control of their Squib magic; that made everything worth it. And of course, Teddy loved his new big brother and big sister, always finding a way to cuddle with Gracie or sit on Hanson's lap in contentment.

 

~~~~~

 

Holly, she'd been the easiest of the stray teens to warm up to Harry. Her being Blutbaden and having lived wild for nine years, she seemed to thrive on knowing that Harry didn't mind her wildness. And the fact that Teddy was similar to her, being half-Werewolf, made getting to know her a lot easier. Harry couldn't help but see a bit of himself and Teddy in her, and he loved helping her adjust to being in the "civilized" world.

Teddy just loved having a new Packmate who didn't mind it when he got rough during a full moon week and couldn't control his strength. Plus, having Monroe around helped.

All in all, the teens that Nick had helped seemed to see Harry as another parent. Someone who they could talk to with no judgement and who helped them when they needed help. Harry was always there with a shoulder to cry or lean on, with an ear to listen to them, he was just so relaxed and never phased by them. It was comforting.


	8. Harry Reflects

Sometimes, when the house was quiet and no one was home except for himself, Harry would think about how he came to be in Portland and became a foster parent for Wesen, Squib, and Mundane teens. He come to America to get away from the hordes of people that wanted The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-You-Know-Who, never just Harry. And with Ginny stalking his every move, not believing him when he told her they were never dating to begin with, he needed to get away.

So, he’d gone to the Goblins, and found out that he had some property in the US. The house he was now living in, it had been his parents get-away home before the War had picked up and his mum had become pregnant with him. Wards for all sorts of protection, it was amazing. And now that he was the Master over Death, for the Hallows had found him the next day after he had defeated Voldemort; even though he had left the Stone in the Forbidden Forest, broke the Elder Wand, and had given the Cloak to Andromeda.

He couldn’t get rid of them, and he really hadn’t tried. But to the US he and Teddy had gone, winding up in Portland, Oregon; and within a month, he had become some-what friends with a Grimm. Harry still laughed over that, Potter Luck at its best really. But he didn’t regret moving, and finding Nick. Nick was exactly who he needed, he knew how it felt to be torn in half between two worlds and not know which side was up. And Nick was the type of Grimm that the Wesen world needed, one who tried to help those in need and saw the shades of Grey that the world was made out of.

And with Nick, came his pack of misfit stray teens who latched onto him and Harry in a world that was just too much for them. And Harry didn’t mind it all, he didn’t regret adopting the homeless siblings, Hanson and Gracie; didn’t regret becoming a mentor of sorts for Barry and Roddy and Holly, gaining a new friend in the Blutbad, Eddie Monroe. Teddy was thriving, happy to have so many older “siblings” who adored him, who didn’t mind that he became a little grouchy during the full moon and changed his hair and eye colors all the time. Really, the teens loved Teddy’s abilities and were always helping him out with his control.

The door slammed opened, multiple feet pounding on the floor and in came the teens, chatting and laughing. They all looked better than they had when Harry had first met them. And following behind them, a fond smile on his face was Nick holding Teddy. Harry gave them a fond smile, accepting the caste kiss from Nick.

“And how was your day, guys?” he asked, a content look in his green eyes.

Home, this was home.


End file.
